FF20: Letting off some steam
by skimmy77
Summary: For Olicity Flash Fic 20, Prompt: Truth Or Dare. Oliver walks in on a game of Truth or Dare. Characters include Sin, who is not on the list of available characters. UPDATE: Sequel posted due to high demand. Bumping rating up to M. You're been warned.
1. Chapter 1

"Okay, okay, my turn!"

"Don't be boring this time!"

"I'm not boring! I just don't trust you!"

"I'm hurt! You know I always have your back!"

Oliver lowered his eyebrows in confusion at the cacophony of voices drifting up from the lair as he walked down the steps. He didn't take any care to hide his entrance, but it seemed irrelevant when he finally walked into the main area. He found Felicity, Sara, Roy, and Sin sitting in various positions on the training mat, a couple of bottles of wine circulating among them.

"Okay fine," Felicity said defiantly, slurring just a little. "Dare."

Sara smiled mischievously. "Give Roy a piggyback ride. Shirtless."

Felicity gasped. "The boy is heavy! He's like Oliver, all muscle!"

"That's what will make it funny!" Sara giggled. "I want to see how far you get!"

Felicity narrowed her eyes. She got up in a huff and in one swift movement, took off her top. "Come on, Speedy. You heard the woman." Sara and Sin giggled.

Roy rolled his eyes with a grunt. "I hate you all."

Oliver remained in the shadows, amused at the scene before him. Felicity squatted a bit, beckoning Roy over. He climbed onto her back and Felicity promptly fell to the floor. Sara and Sin broke out laughing.

"I told you!" Felicity shouted. "He's heavy!" She scowled at the other ladies. "Fine, I dare you to try it!"

Sara shook her head. "I already know I can, that's cheating. Drink!"

"But I tried! Doesn't that count?"

Sara shook her head again. "You have to complete the dare. Drink!"

"I've been set up," Felicity protested. She grabbed the nearest bottle of wine and took a drink. "Okay, Sin, you're up."

"Truth!" she shouted immediately.

"Coward," Sara muttered gleefully.

"What's the grossest thing you've ever eaten?" Felicity asked.

Sin blushed, and immediately went for the wine bottle.

"No!" Sara cried. "I want to know!"

Sin shook her head with a laugh and pulled from the bottle.

"Now I'm curious," Roy piped up.

"You're never gonna know," Sin replied with a smug smile.

"Back to you, Sara," Felicity ordered.

"Dare," she replied boldly.

Sin tilted her head. "I dare you to make out with Roy."

Sara cringed. "Are you serious?!"

Sin laughed. "Well, it wouldn't be a hardship if I made you kiss Felicity, now would it?" They all laughed in agreement.

Sara crawled over to Roy, screwed up her face and gave him a swift peck on the lips.

"Oh no, little birdie," Felicity scolded. "She clearly said make out, and that does not count."

Sara turned a fiery gaze on Felicity before grabbing Roy by his face and essentially attacking his mouth with hers. Roy's arms flailed wildly. Sin and Felicity laughed at his obvious discomfort.

Sara pulled back from his mouth with a pop and a triumphant grin on her face. Roy rubbed the back of his hand across his mouth.

"I feel violated," Roy complained.

"What'll it be, Abercrombie?" Sin asked him.

"Dare," he answered with a shrug.

Sara crossed her arms and gave him a considering look. "I dare you to make out with Felicity."

Oliver, who up until this point had been content to simply watch their game, moved his feet before he even realized what he was doing. "What's going on?" he spoke instinctively.

Felicity, who had forgotten to put her top back on, scrambled to get dressed, a raging blush filling her cheeks. Roy looked up at him like a deer caught in headlights. Sin looked like she wanted to disappear into the mat. Sara, well...Sara just smirked at him.

"Coming to join the party?" she teased, getting to her feet.

"Didn't get my invite," he quipped back with a smirk.

She sauntered over to him slowly, crossing into his personal space. She stood on her toes to whisper into his ear. "I knew you were there the whole time." She stepped back a little before reaching around to slap his butt. "You're welcome," she said, winking at him. She turned back to the others. "Party pooper's here, I'm gonna go. Wanna ride, Sin?"

Sin looked at Sara, and then at Felicity. "Oh!" she exclaimed, understanding what Sara was trying to do. "Yeah, thanks." She stood up, a little unsteady on her feet.

Roy got up as well. "I should walk you ladies out," he said in a rush, also catching on.

Oliver ignored them in favor of Felicity who was standing awkwardly at the edge of the mat. She gave him a nervous smile. "Hey."

"Hey," he returned with a smile. "Having fun?"

"Yeah," she replied, twisting her hands and fidgeting. "You know, letting off some steam."

Oliver nodded. He stepped close to her and placed his hands on her arms, stilling her movements. "We all need that once in a while."

She smiled at him.

With his heart thudding in his chest, he grabbed her hands and led her back to the center of the mat. He sat down and encouraged her with a smile to do the same.

She blinked at him a couple of times before sitting across from him. She gave him a questioning look.

He grabbed the nearest bottle of wine and placed it between them. "So, explain the rules to me?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Oliver and Felicity carry on their private game of Truth or Dare.**

"The rules are pretty simple," Felicity began slowly. "Pick truth, I ask a question, if you don't want to answer, you drink. Pick dare, I dare you to do something, if you can't or won't, you drink."

Oliver nodded. "Sounds easy enough."

"You first."

"Truth."

Felicity nodded. "Okay, we'll go nice and easy on the first one. When's your birthday?"

Oliver shook his head with a smile. "Too easy. Give me a harder one. Besides, you probably already know."

Felicity huffed a laugh. "Okay, you're right. I do know." She bit her lip, thinking hard to come up with a better question. "When did you lose your virginity?"

Oliver's eyes widened and he laughed. "Wow, you didn't waste any time." He looked up as he thought about it. "I think, 12? Or 13, depending on how you define losing your virginity."

Felicity's jaw dropped. "What does that mean?"

Oliver shook his head. "You already asked a question, now you have to go."

Felicity pursed her lips. "Fine. Truth."

Oliver didn't hesitate. "When did _you_ lose your virginity?"

"That depends on your definition of losing your virginity," Felicity retorted cheekily.

Oliver looked down and laughed. "Touché. Fine, let's break this down. Your first kiss?"

Felicity narrowed her eyes. "Eighth grade field trip, on a roller coaster before the first big drop. Your turn."

He considered toying with her and choosing a dare, but he wanted to see where this conversation led. "Truth."

"What is your definition of losing your virginity?" she challenged.

"Penetration," he said dryly. He enjoyed watching her blush at his bluntness. He could almost see the wheels turning in her mind, trying to figure out what he meant by his original answer. "Your turn," he reminded her, interrupting her thoughts.

"Truth."

Oliver smiled. They were on a roll. "Same question. What is your definition?"

She bit her lip. "Same answer," she replied simply. "Your turn."

She wanted to go rapid fire, did she? He could play along. "Truth."

"What happened when you were 12?"

He smirked. "Lots of things happened when I was 12. I was 12 for 365 days."

"You know what I mean!" Felicity chastised.

He smirked. "I'm not sure I do," he teased.

Felicity huffed in frustration. "When I asked you when you lost your virginity, you said 12 or 13, depending on your definition. So did penetration happen when you were 12, or 13?" Her face was fully red by the time she finished her question.

Oliver laughed. "Penetration happened when I was 13. Your turn."

Felicity looked down at the mat, taking a couple of deep breaths. She looked back at him defiantly. "Truth."

"First time with penetration."

She looked away. "Freshman year at M.I.T. Your turn."

He tilted his head curiously. "Late bloomer, huh?"

She looked back at him with a smirk. "Not your turn for questions, Queen. Truth or dare."

He chuckled at her use of his last name. "Okay, Smoak, I pick truth."

She smiled at him mischievously. "What was it when you were 12, handjob or blowjob?"

It was his turn to look away. He could feel his ears getting hot. "The second one," he muttered.

"I'm sorry, what?" Felicity teased, putting her hand up to her ear. "I didn't quite hear that."

He narrowed his eyes at her playfully. He leaned forward, invading her space. "I got my first blowjob when I was 12." He took great satisfaction in seeing her pupils dilating. He sat back with a smirk. "Your turn, Smoak."

"Truth."

"When was the first time someone went down on you?"

Felicity's eyes widened, and she swallowed. She grabbed the bottle of wine and took a drink out of it.

Oliver's jaw dropped. "We were doing so well!" he protested. "I didn't cross a line, did I?"

Felicity shook her head. "No, you're fine…I mean, it's okay, I just didn't feel like answering that one. Your turn!"

He continued staring at her for a beat, wondering why she wouldn't answer that. "Truth," he murmured.

Felicity shook her head. "You are far too sober. I'm gonna have to up my game." She thought about it, and a troublesome grin appeared on her face. "How many sexual partners have you had?"

Oliver clutched a fist to his chest, mouth dropping open in horror. "That is unfair. I don't know!"

Felicity covered her mouth and giggled. "Drink!"

He sighed, grabbing the bottle and taking a defiant swig. He shook his head at her. "Playing dirty, Smoak?"

She shrugged. "Hey, I'm way past buzzed and quickly heading to drunktown, I'm just making sure you catch up. Truth."

"Why won't you answer my last question?"

Felicity threw her head back and sighed. "I just don't want to. Truth or dare?"

"That's not an answer!" he protested.

"Yes it is, it is a perfectly legitimate answer to your question of why I don't want to answer. I don't want to answer because I don't want to answer." She giggled a little at her reasoning. "Truth or dare, Queen!"

"I'm gonna regret this, aren't I? Truth."

Felicity clapped her hands. "Name all of your lovers alphabetically." She cackled with glee.

He dropped his head into his hands. "Oh, Smoak, you're killing me." He took another drink from the bottle. "Truth or dare."

"Truth!"

He narrowed his eyes at her. "How many lovers have _you_ had?"

She crossed her arms. "I'm not telling."

He quirked an eyebrow at her. "You're gonna have to drink then."

She grabbed the bottle roughly and drank. "Your turn."

"Truth."

"What is your ratio of actual relationships versus one night stands?"

"What?" he responded, laughing. "I don't even know what that means."

Felicity giggled. "Sorry, Mr. D in 10th grade algebra. It means like, for every one girlfriend you had, you had this many one night stands."

Oliver just stared at her. He shook his head. "I have no idea."

"Yes!" She pumped a triumphant fist. "Drink!"

He drank, finishing off the bottle. "Looks like we're out."

"Not to worry!" she reassured. "There's another one behind you."

He turned around and saw the other bottle a few steps away. He got to his feet and swayed a little, which surprised him. He had, maybe, the equivalent of one glass of wine. Maybe a glass and a half, at the most. Granted, he hadn't eaten anything yet, and his tolerance wasn't what it used to be, but still…

He walked slowly over to the other bottle and picked it up, looking at the label. "This isn't wine!" he protested. "This is port!"

Felicity raised her eyebrows at him. "Well, technically, port is a kind of wine. And, how could you not tell it was port? It's really sweet!"

Oliver shrugged. "I just thought it was a really sweet wine."

"Well, you would be correct," she continued. "It's a dessert wine." She smirked at him. "What's the matter, Queen, can't handle your liquor?"

He scoffed. "Are you kidding? Of course I can."

"Well then quit your crying and sit back down!" she teased.

He sat back down with a grunt, placing the bottle of _port_ in between them. "Whose turn is it?"

"Mine, I think? And I pick truth."

"First time you got blind drunk."

Felicity ducked her head and laughed. "Would you believe, I was 8?"

His jaw dropped. "What happened?"

She chuckled. "My mom was passed out in her bedroom, and we didn't have anything to drink besides tap water and wine. So I tried the wine." She shrugged. "Turns out I liked it."

Oliver smiled at her. "Oh my god, you were an eight year old with a hangover?"

She laughed. "My mom felt so guilty after that, she was very mom-ish for a month. Our kitchen was never so stocked."

A small part of Oliver's heart broke for what sounded like a difficult childhood for Felicity. "I guess that's what you meant when you said your mom was…your mom."

She shrugged. "She did the best she could with what she had. She's not a very well-adjusted mom, but she tried."

He shook his head in wonder. "You always see the best in people."

She smiled at him.

"My turn?" he asked. She nodded. "Truth."

She quirked an eyebrow at him. "Have you ever fooled around with a guy?"

He froze. "Define 'fooled around.'"

She grinned at him. "Ha! That sounds like a yes! Are you gonna answer?"

He shook his head slowly. "I have not 'fooled around' with a guy."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "So you've never been in a bed with another guy, possibly with another woman, naked and sweaty? Maybe making skin contact, if only by accident?"

He stared down at the wine bottle, vividly remembering many times where he and Tommy had shared a woman. But he didn't really feel like talking about that right now, so he reached for the bottle and drank.

Felicity clapped her hands and laughed out loud. "I'm totally taking that as a yes!"

He glared at her playfully. "Truth or dare, Smoak."

"Truth!"

He looked down his nose at her. "Have _you_ ever fooled around with a girl?"

She smiled enigmatically. "Yes."

His mouth fell open. "With who?"

She shook her head. "You can't ask that yet! Truth or dare!"

He preempted her question by taking a drink from the bottle. "I pick truth, and whatever you ask I choose not to answer. Who have you fooled around with?"

Felicity laughed. "What if I pick dare?"

"Then I dare you to tell me who you fooled around with."

She reached for the bottle with a smirk, but he pulled it away from her. "I _need_ an answer to that, Smoak."

"Maybe it's nobody you know!" she protested.

"Is it?" he pressed. When she didn't answer, he leaned toward her, invading her personal space. "Is it someone I know?" She kept her lips pressed together. "Is it Sara?" he whispered.

She let out a little giggle before slapping her hand over her mouth. "We may have motor-boated each other tonight," she admitted reluctantly.

He leaned back with a satisfied smile on his face, closing his eyes as he imagined that scene.

"It was a dare!" she explained in a hurry.

"Mm-hmm," he replied absent-mindedly, his eyes still closed.

"Hey," she blurted, interrupting his fantasy. "Truth or dare, mister."

He decided he was buzzed enough to shake things up a little. "Dare."

She looked up to the ceiling and tapped her finger on her lips. She smiled at him wickedly. "I dare you to do 100 pushups, shirtless, with me sitting on your back."

"That one's easy." He immediately took his shirt off and got into position. He glared at her. "Hop on, Smoak."

She gave him a toothy grin and climbed onto his back, sitting cross legged on his lower back. "And you have to count it out!" she added.

He figured he could do 100 pushups easily, and Felicity wasn't very heavy so it wouldn't be very difficult. What he didn't count on was the way she kept distracting him by running her hands all over his back, tracing his scars, caressing his neck. By the time he got to 50, she started moaning, which was throwing him off his count.

"What's the matter, Mr. Queen," she murmured seductively. "Am I distracting you?"

He shook his head, continuing the pushups and counting.

"All I can think about as you're doing this is how much I'd rather be under you right now," she whispered close to his ear.

"Fuck," he muttered, losing count and stilling his movements. He was breathing harshly from the exertion, and a little bit from arousal. "You are playing so dirty, Miss Smoak."

"I'm a dirty girl, Mr. Queen."

He had to suppress the primal urge to flip around and pin her to the mat and grind his aching member against her. He continued his pushups and picked an arbitrary number in his count.

"Nope!" Felicity cried triumphantly. "Wrong number, you lost count, now you have to drink."

He paused his pushups again. "I don't think so, Miss Smoak. The dare was to do 100. It still counts if I go over."

"No, it doesn't," she contested. "I didn't say 101, or 110. I said one hundred, and if you lost count, you're not gonna hit that number accurately, and I won't tell you where you left off."

He sighed. As smoothly and gently as possible, he dropped to the mat and rolled over, catching Felicity in the process. He laid her gently on her back and rolled on top of her. He couldn't hide the evidence of his arousal from her, and her breathing sped up as she stared intently at him.

"I guess I'm gonna have to drink then," he muttered hoarsely, his lips mere centimeters from hers. Without getting off of her body, he reach for the bottle and took another drink. "Truth or dare, Ms. Smoak."

"D-dare," she whispered.

He smirked. "I dare you to get out of this hold." He grabbed her hands and placed them on the mat on either side of her head. He planted his knees on the outside of her thighs and twisted his legs under her knees around to the top of her shins. She squirmed under him, trying to free her legs or her hands, but she couldn't get free. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Can't do it?" he teased. "Guess you're gonna have to drink."

"I'm not giving up that easily, Mr. Queen." She raised her hips and pressed up against his erection, causing him to draw in a quick breath. She undulated against him, over and over, and the friction caused his mind to short-circuit.

"What are you doing?" he groaned, his own hips betraying his brain as he sought out the friction she was offering.

"Whatever it takes, Mr. Queen," she purred, relentless in her movements.

He started panting harshly, staring down at her half in shock, half in pleasure. She licked her lips slowly, purposely seductive.

_Damn minx,_ he thought defiantly. _Two can play at that game._ He quickly switched his legs from his current position to rest his knees in between her thighs and pushed her legs up toward her torso, bending her in half. He nestled his erection under her skirt and directly on her panties, and didn't hesitate to grind aggressively against her. He felt triumphant when she started moaning and panting harshly.

"Do you give up, Miss Smoak?" he growled, unceasing in his actions. "Should I get the bottle?"

"Don't stop," she cried, her face and neck flushing deeply as she shut her eyes, her hips meeting his, thrust for thrust.

He let go of one of her hands very briefly to unbuckle his pants and push them down just enough to release the pressure. He adjusted himself inside his boxer briefs before returning to his previous position, speeding up his movements. Something very primal in his chest roared victoriously as he watched her face screw up with desperation as she keened loudly, her wail echoing through the Foundry. A very happy grin crossed his face when he felt his boxers get damp from her wetness, feeling so proud of himself for making that happen.

He slowed his movements as he felt the tension leave her body. She lolled her head to the side as she recovered, breathing harshly. He lowered his head to kiss her neck, and rested his head there. He ignored his own throbbing for now; he could take care of that in the shower later. With vivid images for fodder. He smiled.

The sound of the Foundry door opening startled them both and they scrambled to stand up and fix themselves. Felicity smoothed her hands over her hair to fix her ponytail, and Oliver quickly threw on his shirt and re-buckled his pants.

"Hey guys," Roy shouted from the top of the steps, "Just came back to make sure Barbie was okay to drive and I really hope I'm not interrupting anything—"

When Roy reached the bottom of the steps, Felicity was sitting at her computer and Oliver was sitting by the grindstone. There was an unmistakable feeling of tension in the air, and Roy had a feeling that he did indeed interrupt something. _Oops._

"Hey," he said to Felicity, "Need a ride home? You've had quite a bit to drink tonight."

She looked up at him with a guilty expression. "Um…" She looked over at Oliver, who was studiously avoiding her gaze. She sighed. "Yeah, I guess so."

Roy looked at Oliver as Felicity gathered her things. Oliver seemed really tense, and though he might regret it, he walked over to talk to him.

"Hey," he began with trepidation. "Is everything good?"

Oliver looked up at him, his blank expression giving nothing away. "Fine. Give me a minute with her?"

Roy nodded. He turned to Felicity. "I'll meet you upstairs, okay?" She nodded in return. He hightailed it out of there.

Felicity turned to face Oliver slowly. Up until Roy had made his presence known, she felt like she had been in a little bubble with Oliver. A very sexy and inebriated bubble, one without any consequences. Now, she wasn't so sure.

Oliver looked at her wary expression and immediately beckoned her over. When she came into his personal space, he tugged her closer, placing her between his legs. He gazed at her solemnly. "Are you okay?"

Felicity blinked. "Um, that depends. Are you okay?"

Oliver smiled reassuringly. "I am."

"Oh." Felicity bit her lip. "So, what happens now?"

Oliver took a deep breath. "What would you like to happen?"

Felicity shrugged, glancing down at his lips before looking into his eyes again.

Oliver took that as his cue. He reached for her face with both hands, and brought her closer. Felicity gasped at his movements, reaching for his arm with surprise. He touched his lips against hers, savoring her soft texture. He peeked out a tentative tongue, tasting her flavor. He was encouraged by her moans, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He held her hips and traced circles on her waist with his thumbs.

He pulled away gently and was glad to see happiness in Felicity's eyes. "Let me take you to dinner tomorrow night," he offered quietly.

She smiled. "Are you asking me out on a date?"

He nodded. "I am asking you out on a date."

She shook her head with amusement, smiling at him. "Only you, Mr. Queen, would give a girl an orgasm before the first kiss _and_ the first date."

He chuckled. "Is that a yes?"

She nodded. "That is a yes. I will go on a date with you." She stepped back from him, adjusting her hold on her purse. "You better bring your 'A' game, though. You've set the bar pretty high already."

Oliver nodded. "Duly noted. Now, go home. Speedy's waiting on you."

She laughed. "He hates when we call him that."

"That's why I keep calling him that," he replied.

She tilted her head and smiled at him. "Goodnight."

He returned her smile. "Goodnight."

He sighed happily as he watched her walk away, shamelessly admiring the view. Once she left, he walked toward the bathroom, unbuttoning his shirt as he went. He smirked as images from before filled his mind. He had a date with his shower tonight.


End file.
